The Ornithophobia Diffusion Alteration
by Zephon75
Summary: The is a AU version of episode 5x09 taking a different direction after Penny starts talking to the guy.


**A/N: I don't own the characters just borrowing them.**

"It's not a date right?"Penny looked at Leonard with a smile, Leonard looked at her and forced out a reply "Right" she continued to smile until she turned and went back to talking to the guy. Leonard just stared at them she was right it wasn't a date however she was the one who asked him to spend time with her, and yet she quite happily ditched him for that guy. So Leonard sat there waiting for the orders to be ready, it was only about 10 minutes before they where ready, he handed Penny hers and she didn't even acknowledge him just delved into them.

Leonard had finished his and was listening to Penny talk about the documentary telling the guy that she liked it and explaining parts of it, even though she told him she didn't like it. He couldn't believe it , he'd had enough of sitting there like a potted plant waiting for to either finish hitting on the guy or for them to get up and leave, he thought she would probably go without even telling him.

With this he got up and went over to Penny" _Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Penny looked at him "Sure" before turning back to the guy saying she wouldn't be long.

After they moved away Leonard spoke up" I know what your doing you're going out of your way to talk to him because I said this wasn't a date".

" I'm talking to him because he's cute" Penny answered with a smile but quickly dropping when it when she saw Leonard's expression.

"He's not that cute"

"Sure he is with his little hipster glasses and dorky t shirt" Penny said smiling again but quickly dropped when she saw Leonard's face.

Leonard looked at her sternly" I wear glasses and t shirts

"Yes but when you have high cheek bones you're doing it ironically"Penny replied

"Fine then what if I talk to women"

"You should there's some women right over there" Penny said pointing to a few women sitting at a table across from them.

Leonard looked at them then back at Penny" You know what i'm going with that he turned and walked away.

Penny watched Leonard walk off but she didn't try and stop him, she just didn't understand his problem and honestly wasn't that bothered, so she went back over to Kevin and continued there chat.

* * *

Penny spent about another 30 minutes with Kevin, but to her surprise after receiving a message from his roommate he just got up and left, Penny was a little disappointed about it. But there was nothing she could do about it so she got up and went to look for Leonard expecting him to be sat in some corner of the bar all alone, with that thought she did feel guilty. After all it was her who asked him to spend time together, but he had annoyed her a little by constantly saying that they where not on a date, however she had to admit that cocky take charge Leonard she liked she liked a lot .

* * *

Penny concern of not being able to find Leonard quickly turned to anger, how could he just up and leave without telling her 'that jerk' she thought, but then she remembered he had said he was leaving. At the time she thought he wouldn't do it but still she was angry at being left here all alone he had ditched her, but in her anger forgetting she had ditched him earlier, she made her way outside and hailed a cab back home.

All the way home she remained angry deciding once she was there she would confront Leonard about him leaving her at the bar without so much as a goodbye. She finally made to the fourth floor going straight to 4A and banging on the door constantly till someone answered , the door finally opened and there stood Leonard in his robe.

Looking a little confused as to why Penny was here "Penny what are you doing here?"

"I'm here you rat bastard because you ditched me"

"I didn't ditch you"

"Yes you did when the guy left I went looking for you but couldn't find you"

"So what you're saying is the guy ditched you, and because of that you suddenly wanted to hang out with me again even though you ditched me to talk to that guy, and if I recall I told you I was leaving".

"Yeah well, I never expected you to actually go"

"What you thought i'd of just hung round waiting for you ?"

"Well kinda yeah"

"Penny the only reason your mad is because you ended up alone, do you really think you would be here if he hadn't of ditched you?"

"That's not the point you still ditched me"

"You ditched me first, also can I ask you something?"

Penny looked at him suspiciously before answering "Sure go ahead"

"Okay say i'd of stayed waiting for you, what would you of done if the guy didn't ditch you and had asked you to go somewhere else with him?" but before Penny could answer Leonard continued. "I'll tell you what would of happened you would of gone without a second thought to me, so the reason your mad is because that didn't happen and I wasn't waiting in reserve for you.

Penny was stunned but also feeling a little guilty because Leonard was right had he'd of asked to go some other place with him she probably would of gone without bothering to tell him. Or if she did tell Leonard she wouldn't have been to thoughtful in what she said probably telling him she was going and she'd see him around. This made Penny feel awful at that realisation.

Letting out a sigh Penny answered " You're probably right " pausing for a moment "I'm sorry"

Leonard was surprised by her apology" I'm sorry too, I should of waited for you"

" No you shouldn't, you where right had i'd of not been ditched I wouldn't of been mad at you"

"Still I should of stayed you are my friend after all" giving Penny a shy smile

Seeing his smile and the sincerity in what he said it, she remembered something from earlier in the evening with him " You know the night wasn't all bad"

It was Leonard's turn to be surprised" Really?"

Looking him straight in the eye" Yeah at the start I was enjoying take charge Leonard with a little back bone" picking the movie knowing what he wants a little cocky"

Leonard was a bit surprised by what she just said so giving her his best sexy look and a voice as sultry as he could manage "Really?"

Penny smiled at his attempt and rapped her arm around his neck" Yeah, and if this had been a date and you had kept it up we would of ended up in my apartment for the night".

Leonard smiled mischievously " Can we pretend that it was and i did" raising his eyes brows and giving her a hopeful look.

Penny laughed and shook her head before kissing Leonard on the cheek" Goodnight Leonard". letting go of him she walked over to her apartment.

"Goodnight Penny" watching as she headed into her apartment seeing her turn and give him a smile and wave him returning them before the her door shut. Leonard pondered what she just told him she liked him being more confident. He smiled i'll have make sure I come across confidently when I ask her out not today but sometime soon. With that thought he entered his apartment and went to bed thinking of how he was going to ask Penny out again, he knew it would take a while but that would give him time to build the confidence to ask. After what she said he was pretty sure she would say yes.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this, i wrote this because it was another of the episodes where there where parts i didn't like, especially when they both decided to embarrass each other. However what also bothered me was Penny ditched Leonard to talk to the guy, leaving Leonard all alone. Then when Penny got ditched by the guy she went back to Leonard and even though she saw Leonard talking to another woman. She decided to interrupt them and expected him to ditch the woman he was with because she now wanted to hang out with him again , which i always thought was a bit of a double standard on her part.  
**

 **Anyway please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
